


Lost to Oblivion

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Genderbend, KHRrarePairWeek2020, People die in the apocalypse, Storm Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Storm Day: Genderbend. Enma cares about only one thing.
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Lost to Oblivion

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Storm Day: Genderbend. Enma cares about only one thing.

_Note: Do you even procrastinate, bro?_

_Day 1, entry 1. 0027 for the prompt “_ Genderbend _”._

**Warnings: Major Character Death, Mentions Of Blood, Genderbend.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

Enma’s fingers absentmindedly combed through blood-matted hair as she hummed a wordless melody in a low voice.

Her voice was the only sound in the dark room, the only light coming from the window, its source the cracked, bleeding moon hanging in the blackened sky.

The apocalypse raged outside, but it was far from being the most important thing on Enma’s mind at the moment. She blinked rapidly and a yawn overtook her; was it night already? She couldn’t tell anymore.

She adjusted herself on the bed she sat on so she was lying down instead, bringing Tsuna closer to her while keeping her hand tangled in that beautiful, long hair.

Enma pressed a kiss to Tsuna’s cold forehead, “Wait for me, love. I promise I won’t be long. I’ll be with you soon.”

.

End


End file.
